Field
The present disclosure generally relates to feedback and impedance circuits for broadband radio-frequency amplifiers.
Description of the Related Art
In many radio-frequency (RF) applications, low-noise amplifiers (LNAs) are typically utilized to amplify relatively weak signals received through an antenna. A broadband LNA can be configured to amplify one or more of such signals associated with different frequency bands.